


A Man Of Wealth And Taste

by jono74656



Series: Crossing Kurt [3]
Category: Glee, Supernatural
Genre: Faustian Bargain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's dad is in the hospital, and they aren't sure if he's ever going to wake up. No-one else seems to be able to do anything, and nothing is working. </p><p>When Kurt finds the reference in the book, he figures he has nothing to lose by trying. Crowley is always happy to get a new customer.</p><p>Glee/Supernatural ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man Of Wealth And Taste

**Author's Note:**

> 'm working on two novel length/multi-chapter crossover fics at the moment, and I'm stymied on both of them. So I've decided to write some short crossover ideas to try and clear my palate. 
> 
> This one hit me recently, and I figure that Kurt is so desperate during 'Grilled Cheesus' that he'd seize any chance for Burt to wake up.
> 
> Set during season 5 for Supernatural, since Crowley is still just a crossroads demon, but includes some info we don't get until season 6. Set during 2x3 'Grilled Cheesus' for Glee.
> 
> Title for this one comes from The Rolling Stones 'Sympathy For The Devil', since that's the song I think of whenever I think of Crowley.

A Man Of Wealth And Taste

Kurt clutched at the box under his arm as he climbed out of the Navigator. He'd had to drive for over an hour out of Lima to find an out of the way crossroads where he was unlikely to be disturbed, but if this worked, it would be worth it.

He knelt in the dirt and scratched out a hole at the dead centre of the crossroads, placing the box in the hole then covering it up again, standing up and stepping off to one side. The books hadn't said how long this would take, but he was more than prepared to wait.

He turned back towards the car, and a shocked sound fought its way out of his throat as he froze, staring at the figure who had appeared out of nowhere. He was of average height and build, neatly dressed in a plain black suit with a black jacket over the top. He had short dark hair, and a shadow of stubble on his chin.

The figure took a step towards him, hand outstretched in greeting and a used car-salesman smile on his face. When he spoke, Kurt was surprised by his British accent.

“Well now ducky, what do we have here?”

Kurt ignored the offered hand, and circled the figure warily.

“I want to make a deal.”

The figure sighed.

“That's the problem with you Yanks, always straight down to business, no time for the pleasantries. Name's Crowley. And I know who you are, Kurt Hummel.”

Kurt froze again as the fig... Crowley casually tossed out his name. But he'd come too far to turn back now. He inclined his head slightly in greeting, and Crowley seemed to find it sufficient.

“Right then. The deal. What is it you want ducks?”

“My dad's in a coma. They don't know if he's ever going to wake up. He's all I have left and I Want. Him. Back.”

A strange expression crossed Crowley's face, and he smiled bitterly.

“I wish my son had been as dutiful as you.”

He shook himself, before continuing.

“So. You want your father out of his coma, back on his feet and healthy. Yes?”

Kurt nodded.

“And I want him to live a long and happy life.”

“Long I can do. Happy is beyond my powers. Tell you what. I like you, so I'll give you this. I'll make sure he wakes up from his coma, and lives a long and healthy life, to die of extreme old age surrounded by the people who love him. I can't say fairer than that, eh?”

Kurt wavered, the deal seeming too good to be true.

“And in exchange.”

Here Crowley's smile resembled that of a shark.

“You get ten years. Ten years to live your life as you see fit. Ten years from today, you will die. And your soul is mine, to do with as I wish.”

Kurt went silent, thinking on the offer as made. Without his dad he knew he'd never make it another ten years. If the homophobes of the world didn't manage to kill him he'd end up doing it himself to get away from it all.

But even though he wasn't religious, that didn't mean he didn't believe in the concept of a soul.

Apparently sensing the deal was in jeopardy, Crowley spoke up again.

“I'll guarantee that when I claim you in ten years, you'll die quietly in your sleep. No hell hounds or anything. It'll look like natural causes. Nothing to upset that dad of yours. What do you say? Do we have a deal?”

Kurt nodded slowly. He needed his dad back too much to turn down such an offer.

“Deal.”

A broad smile crossed Crowley's face, and he crossed over to stand right in front of Kurt.

“And now we seal the deal. With a kiss.”

Before Kurt could react Crowley leaned in, hands gently holding his head still as chapped lips were pressed to his. His mouth opened in shock and Crowley's tongue licked into his mouth for a second, before Crowley broke the kiss, his stubble scratching on Kurt's skin as he pulled away. Kurt fought the urge to raise a hand to his lips like some blushing heroine from a romance novel, watching as Crowley licked his lips, a lecherous smirk on his face.

“I love the taste of innocence lost in the morning.”

Their deal concluded, Crowley turned to walk away; before pausing and looking back.

“By the time you get to the hospital, your father will have made a miraculous recovery. You're welcome. And remember, ten years. I'll be seeing you.”

He strolled away, whistling a tune which sounded vaguely familiar, but which Kurt didn't actually recognise until he realised he was singing along under his breath.

“ _Please allow me to introduce myself. I'm a man of wealth and taste_.”

Crowley's chuckle floated on the breeze before he was simply gone. Vanishing before Kurt's eyes as though he had never been there.

Shaking himself, Kurt climbed back into the Navigator. Mind already mentally plotting the fastest route to the hospital.

Ten years was a long time. And if he could spend them with his dad, this would all be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> One quick crossover ficlet.
> 
> Let me know what you think, people.


End file.
